A Day In The Lab
by CountryPrincess554
Summary: Booth gets some bad news and take custody of two girls. How will Bones react? How will the girls react to a new state and atmosphere? READ BECAUSE I SUCK AT SUMMARYS!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_**A Day In The Lab**_

Booth lay in bed as he heard the annoying sound of his phone going off, as he looked at his alarm clock, 3:18 AM. Booth scrambled to find his phone in the dark as he located it; he flipped his phone open, "Booth". "This is the Tulsa County hospital, is this Seeley Booth?" As Booth replied "This is him." The hospital explained that there had been an accident with his sister and that she had been in a car collision with a drunk driver and was killed instantly. Booth listened in silence as the shock over came him. "Is my sister's children alright?" Booth asked concerned. "They are just fine but if they don't have a guardian, they will be put in the foster care system immediately." The nurse informed him. "I'll be down there to get them as soon as possible." Booth pulled himself out of bed, got dressed in a hurry, and ran out the door.

As Booth arrived in Tulsa, he came across a small house in which he pulled his SUV in. He remembered the house from his childhood; it was his great aunt Susan's house. Susan was already at the door waiting on him, when he put his car in park. It was 11:00PM and Booth was exhausted after driving for twenty hours none stop. Susan had already had a bed set up for him in the guest room so he walked in the house and went straight to bed. As morning came close, Susan made breakfast for the girls, Alexandria and Jaden. Alex, as she liked to be called, was seventeen years old and Jaden was six years old. Alex was about 5'7, brown hair, parted on the left side that went to her shoulders and had bright blue eyes. Jaden had long brown hair that went to the center of her back, green eyes, and was so adorable.

When everyone was up and around, Booth took Jaden and Alex to get their belongings from their house and after everything was packed, they took off to Washington, DC. Alex sat in silence the whole car ride just listening to her IPod and as it went dead, Booth asked if they were hungry. Alex refused to eat but they stopped and got Jaden a hamburger. As the radio played "Everywhere." By Tim McGraw, Jaden started singing along and Alex joined in afterward. Alex started to cry as she looked out the window but she was a silent crier and no one seemed to notice until Booth saw the tears streaming from her face. Booth didn't say anything just let her have her emotional moment.

When Booth pulled up to his apartment, Jaden was passed out in the backseat and Alex just kept staring out the window till they came to a complete stop. Alex jumped out of the SUV and picked up Jaden and carried her upstairs as Booth started unloading their bags. As they all entered Booth's apartment, Booth said "This is going to be a new start for the both of you."

Review if you want me to add more to the story or just want to give me ideas. They are always appreciated. –The Real Alexandria


	2. Chapter 2: Settling In

**Chapter 2: Settling in **

Alex stared out her new bedroom window as rain fell from the heavens and pattered against the pavement not too far below her new home. "I took Jaden to day care, and while you're on summer break you're going to work with me." Booth said walking into his niece's room. "Alright, but please tell me that I will have a woman to talk too." Alex sighed. "Yeah, I know just the one." Booth smiled as him and his niece exited the quiet apartment.

Their wasn't hardly anything said in the car as Booth drove to work that rainy Tuesday morning. As soon as they walked into the Hoover building together, Booth got a phone call about a case and had to hurry out of there, leaving Alex to roam freely. She walked around for thirty minutes before she settled upon an office with the name plate: Angela Montenegro. "Hey, Hun." The tall brunette said to Alex. "Hey." Alex responded quietly. "You must be Booth's niece." Angela continued. "Yeah, and you must be the woman I requested to talk to." Alex replied.

Angela invited Alex into her office where they talked for a while till Alex's phone went off. It was Jaden, she hated being in new places and it was Alex's job to talk her through these things. After five minutes of constantly reassuring Jaden it would be alright, Alex hung up. Angela saw the teen's face as it fell into her hands. "Why can't mom be here?" she asked herself before she silently started sobbing. Angela asked if Alex wanted to pick up Jaden and Alex nodded.

When they arrived at Jaden's day care and when they entered, Jaden ran to Alex and squeezed tight around her waist. "Sissy, you came to save me." Jaden exclaimed as a day care worker questioned the two older girls. The worker called Booth to make sure it was okay for Alex and Angela to pick up Jaden. Booth assured the worker it was fine for them to take Jaden and Jaden ran off to her cubby to grab her belongings.

When the girls arrived back to the Jeffersonian, Angela took Jaden back to her office and Alex went to find a bathroom. As she came upon an elevator, a tall brunette exited the elevator with a tray of medical tools. Alex wasn't paying attention to where she was going due to the severity of having to go to the bathroom and ran right into the woman. "I'm so sorry." Alex apologized while helping the woman pick up the medical instruments. "Who are you?" the woman asked. "I'm Alexandria Booth, Agent Booth's niece." Alex introduced her "and you are?" Alex continued. "Dr. Temperance Breenan." Bones introduced herself. "So you're Bones?" Alex asked the rhetorical question. "Booth was right about you." Alex grinned and got into the elevator. As the elevator doors shut, Alex heard Bones say "What did Booth say about me?"

Thank You for review and for following this story. Chapter two took me 24 hours to complete that's because you motivated me. As always the more reviews the faster I write. Love Always, Alexandria


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

Chapter 3: The Plan

Weeks went by as Alex got to know the famous doctor Temperance Breenan. She learned that she had feelings for Booth that any human being could see except for Seeley Joseph Booth. It was getting annoying seeing them live life head over heels for each other and yet still play coy. When Alex came to Angela with a plan. The plan was to invite Breenan to eat dinner with the Booth family and hen for Angela to call and get Jaden and Alex out of it. After Angela agreed, Alex set out to invite Breenan to dinner at Booth's apartment. "Hey, Bones?" Alex said staring at Breenan before she finally took her eyes off of her computer. "Yes, Alexandria?" Bones replied with a smile. "Would you like to come eat dinner with Jaden, Uncle Booth, and I tonight?" Alex asked. After minutes of pleading and the Booth charm smile she agreed. Alex texted Booth "Breenan is eating dinner with us tonight, is that okay?" Then Booth texted back "Yes, I'm surprised you got her to agree."

Angela dropped Jaden and Alex off at the apartment before Booth and Bones got off work. Alex cooked spaghetti and meatballs and Jaden cleaned up the house. As Jaden through Booth's dirty clothes in his hamper, she found a bag of candles on Booth's dresser and brought them to Alex. Alex set them up all around the house and put on some light music. Alex's phone went off; it was Angela asking how things were going. After Alex texted back that everything was in perfect order, Angela stopped by and picked the girls up calling Booth and telling him that she had the girls because she needed company while Hodgins was out of town. Booth Okayed it and the girls were on their way to Angela house.

When Booth arrived home, he saw the girl's doing and smiled "I knew something was up with Alex." He thought. Booth rushed off to the bathroom to take a shower and change before Bones got there. Bones was just leaving her office when she looked at her watch and knew she had about thirty minutes till she was supposed to be at Booth's house for dinner. So she hurried along to her house to freshen up and change. When Jaden, Alex, and Angela arrived at Angela's house; Jaden was fast asleep. Angela laid Jaden on the couch as Alex pulled at her Computer and open it up. After a few short clicks, she looked at the screen which displayed a perfect view of the Booth apartment and Angela laughed "You're an evil mastermind." "I know." Alex said while smiling so wide her cheeks were starting to hurt.

After hours of watching the footage, Alex fell asleep next to Jaden but, Angela was still awake watching the partners laugh, smile, and act so perfect together that Angela was practically on the edge of her seat wanting them to kiss already because they both were obviously flirting with one another. They were on the couch watching "Just like heaven" when they fell asleep together on the couch. Booth was holding Breenan around the waist and Breenan was snuggled into his chest. Angela shut the computer and headed off to bed in frustration. "Why can't they admit their love to one another?" Angela questioned in her head.


	4. Chapter 4: The Surprise

Chapter 4: The Surprise

When Hodgins arrived home from his family reunion, he found Jaden and Alex fast asleep on his couch and Angela in his room. He climbed in next to Angela, kissed her good-morning and asked why they had a child invasion. Angela laughed and told him what he had missed while he was gone. Hodgins chuckled and told Angela that she must have found her twin because Alex seemed to resemble a younger version of her. "I received four tickets to the Bahamas at the reunion if you guys want to do some more match making." Hodgins informed Angela and Angela smiled. "You're getting good."

When Bones arrived to work the next morning after her movie night with Booth, she found a bouquet of daisies, an envelope, and a card. Bones slowly opened the card and read it to herself "If I could tell you one thing...I guess it would be that I love hearing your voice, and that your smile just happens to brighten my entire day." Sincerely, Booth. She then opened the envelope and inside was four tickets to the Bahamas with a note that said "Do you want to go on vacation with us?" Bones texted Booth and agreed to go with him and the girls. Then five seconds later her phone when off and said "Great, meet us at the airport tomorrow morning." Bones smiled not knowing Alex was the one who was texting her.

Angela called Booth, told him about the tickets, and that Bones was going to meet him at the airport with his tickets to say good-bye. She left out the part that Bones was actually going with them. They all pack that night and got ready for some relaxation, when they arrived at the airport Booth realized that Bones was packed to go with them. "I've been tricked." He thought to himself but he wasn't going to let Bones know that. He couldn't lie to himself; he wanted her to go with him, and what better way to enjoy a vacation with the three girls that were closest to him.

As the plane landed, Booth looked at his girls. Jaden was crashed out on his chest, Alex was lying on Brenan's arm, and Breenan was asleep on his shoulder. He smiled to himself, kissed Jaden on the head, woke up Alex and Bones, and headed off the plan with Jaden in his arms. It was five in the morning when they arrived at their Hotel and their suite had a great view of the Atlantic Ocean. Booth placed Jaden in one of the three bedrooms the suite had. Alex went in the bedroom right next to Jaden's room and passed out, and Bones and Booth were arguing over who was going to sleep on the couch before they settled on sharing the master bedroom. Bones stared out the bay window in the front room just watching the sun come up when Booth came up next to her and hugged her. They were so dazed because of their lack of sleep that they just held each other for a while before Booth started swaying Bones back and forth.

As what seemed like hours went by, Booth whispered in Bones ear that they should probably go get some sleep. They both didn't want to let go of each other because they felt so peaceful but it was inappropriate for them to be acting this way towards each other. They crawled into bed together not knowing what tomorrow would bring. While they slept they cuddled up to one another unknowingly but really not caring.

REVIEW! PLEASE! Sorry it took so long to update chapter 4 but I hope you like it –The Real Alexandria


End file.
